The Deadly colors of My Mind
by SadPuppy
Summary: After the incident, Black lost his father. However, everything seems pretty good in his life. Touko is losing her mind and she meets and influential guy. What are his motives? Know the truth of this deadly, pyscho, and twisting story of their lives.


**/:Yay, a new story!**_** I'm so immature**_**...Anyways, this is a story of the great adventure through Unova...In the future...Maybe I'll make them go to the other regions...Anyways, it is not one of those lovey dovey stories, but might probably get gushy...I'm going to use Black and Touko as their names...Also, plot twist later in the story! spoiler Right now they are kids, not teens...I should shut up now, anyways here is the story!**

A few years back in a more easy going Nuvema Town...

"..."

"Oh...Oof!"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry..."

"Don't be so mean!"

"Okay, just stop..."

"Hm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"When are we going!"

"Shh! You're gonna-"

"Rumf... Who's there?" muffled a low, sleepy voice.

"He's on to us!"

"RUN! "

Four little children ran out of a cozy living room. Their eyes filled with mischief and worry. After five minutes of running, they stopped and sat down near a shady oak tree. Two of them were young boys and the other two were girls.

The boy with chocolate hair and eyes grinned a devious smile and pulled out three red and white spheres.

"Black! Why did we listen to you! We are going to get into so much trouble!" exclaimed a frantic dark haired boy with brown eyes.

"Don't worry, my dad won't get mad, Cheren."Black reassured him.

"But won't Bianca's dad get mad when he finds out we were battling actual Pokémon?" the brunette with deep blue eyes said uneasy.

"Oh my gosh, my dad! I don't think he'll mind, Touko." The blonde's green eyes shifted to the left.

"Well, are you in or not?"

Without waiting for an answer, flashes of red light revealed large creatures.

A large, shaggy dog appeared first. After the dog beast came a large gray and green bird and finally a golden, tusky dragon.

"Whoa, Stoutland, Unfezant and Haxorus!" shouted Touko, her blue eyes shining.

"I'm not sure about this, Black." Cheren said unsure.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stoutland is adorable!" Bianca ran to give the large dog a hug.

"Come on, Cheren. My dad won't mind." Black said causally.

"But what about our parents? Haven't you thought about them!" Cheren nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Cheren. As long as they don't find out we'll be okay," Touko jumped in.

"Er..."

"See, even Touko agrees with me." Black said.

"Ah, no. This is a bad idea, but it's too late to turn back now, so might as well do it." Touko said with the slightest sense of anger.

"Ha, ha, ha! I choose Stoutland!" Bianca shouted, hugging the dog.

_"It seems our trainer's boy brought us out again," sighed the large Stoutland. It nosed the young blonde's hair._

_"It seems so," yawned the great Unfezant, stretching out its large wings. "I like the young boy's enthusiasm. He let us out of those Pokéballs and roam around."_

_"It's a good thing for us, but a bad thing for them," said the majestic Haxorus._

_"It's another battle. Let's go easy, okay?" Stoutland announced._

_"So adorable.I wonder who is going to be my 'trainer.'" Unfezant cooed._

_"Might as well battle. They've gone to all this trouble .It's sad we can't use our full strength," Haxorus sighed._

The mighty dragon roared, startling the children a bit.

"Okay, I'm referee!" Touko shouted.

"Unfezant will be on my side!" Black shouted.

"I wanted Haxorus anyways," Cheren pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"All right, ready...set...Go!" Touko shouted.

Bianca, Cheren, and Black "sent out their Pokémon." The three shouted a barrage of moves like Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor, and Sky Attack. Instead, their Pokémon used different attacks.

The Stoutland nipped lightly on Unfezant's wing, in response, it flapped back using Wing attack.

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace!" Black shouted.

The bird obeyed and attacked the Haxorus lightly. The Haxorus fell back, and pretended to faint.

"Oh, no!" Cheren shouted.

"Cheren lost! Now it is up to Black and Bianca!" Touko said in a loud, dramatic voice.

"Stoutland, use Giga Impact" Bianca shouted.

The Unfezant smirked, and the Stoutland's face turned reddish. The almighty dog did not know Giga Impact, so it used Body Slam instead.

"Oh, no! Unfezant fly!" Black commanded.

The brackish bird flew in the air just before Stoutland's attack hit.

Bianca frowned. "That's not fair! Your Pokémon can fly!" Bianca whined.

Black grinned, "It's a Pokémon battle after all. Now use Air Slash!"

The gray bird flung weak air slashes at Stoutland, causing Stoutland to 'faint'.

"The winner is Black from Nuvema Town!" announced Touko.

Black shouted happily in glee. Bianca and Cheren frowned, then their faces gradually came to a smile.

Suddenly the "fainted" Pokémon rose up from their spot.

"Hey, were they faking?" Cheren shouted.

The Pokémon blinked at them and began to walk away; Unfezant flew after them.

"I guess so. It doesn't matter really," Touko said.

"That means either Cheren or me could've won!" Bianca said happily.

"You know, you're actually right, Bianca. Haxorus was the strongest out of the three," Cheren thought aloud.

"Yeah, but I still would have won," Black muttered.

"Who cares? Not me! It is a win-win battle." Touko said.

"Yeah bu-"

"Bianca! Oh, look at your clothes!" shouted an angry yet worried voice.

The four children turned to the direction of the voice and saw a very upset father. They knew it was going to be bad; this man is Bianca's father. They all froze up when he stared down at the children.

"This is unacceptable! Look at your clothes! I mean all of your clothes! They are all dusty and dirty," Bianca's father saw the three Pokéballs. "Oh, no, no, no, no! You were battling Pokémon, weren't you?" He glared down at Black. "What happens if you broken a bone or worse hurt my daughter! I'm telling your parents, no, ALL your parents!" He grabbed Bianca's arm and stormed off.

"Dad! I want to play with my friends! Daaaaaaaaaaad!" she whined.

"Well, so much for a well kept secret," Touko said sarcastically.

"Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Cheren ran off.

It was quiet for a moment. "I have to find my dad's Pokémon before I get home," Black sighed.

"I-I can help!" Touko nearly jumped.

"Sure..."

"Great! Let's go this way!" Touko replied hastily and grabbed Black's arm, nearly dragging him to in her direction. "Wait!" he struggled under her grip.

_"Hmmm... Seems the children got in trouble." Haxorus observed._

_"Might as well return," yawned Stoutland._

_"We don't want our trainer's boy to get into more trouble in losing us," cawed the Unfezant._

With a long stretch, the Stoutland got up and led the two to the children.

They soon spotted him and Stoutland gave a loud bark to signal they were there.

"Oh there they are!" Touko pointed.

"Okay, return!" Black shouted.

Red lays of lights struck the Pokémon and evaporated them into the red and white spheres.

"Black, I need to go home. My mom will kill me if I don't get back before dark," Touko said, pointing at the setting sun.

"Okay, good bye!" Black watched her leave.

He then decided to go home and be confronted by his dad. He gulped nervously and headed to his comfortable home.

"Black! You're a mess!" Black's dad shouted at his son.

Black looked down and his father just sighed.

"Bianca's dad told me about you having a Pokémon battle. Where are my Pokéballs?" he demanded.

Black reached into his pockets and brought out the three red spheres.

"Hm... Unfezant, Stoutland, and Haxorus. Which Pokémon did you pick?" he asked.

Black looked up at his father confused. "U-Unfezant..."

"Ha ha ha, good ol' Unfezant...If you would of chose Haxorus you could of easily won." He laughed.

Black smiled. "But I did win."

"Really? I'm sure you did," he said happily but then his face changed to a more serious face. "But you should ask me if you could borrow my Pokémon first, Black. Especially when Bianca's around. Her dad will kill me if something went wrong and his 'precious girl' got hurt. Okay?" he said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Black said, feeling guilty.

"Good, now I'm letting this slide, but Black… take a bath! You stink!"

Touko nervously walked on the steps of her home. She wanted to be outside in the darkening, breezing night, but she knew she wouldn't be safe all alone. She didn't want to be yelled at, she didn't want to feel unloved, and she didn't want to get hurt! She took in a deep relaxing breath and started for the door. To her surprise, it opened and her mother looked down at her. She felt her heart beating fast.

"It's dark outside, girl. What were you doing?" her mother asked, letting her proceed through.

"I was playing outside." Touko said heading for the couch.

"Your clothes are messy...You were rough housing, weren't you?" her mother sat down next to her.

"...Yes." she hesitated a bit.

"There was Pokémon involved, eh?" her mother narrowed her eyebrows.

"Bianca's dad told you..." she felt guilty.

"Yes... I just don't want you to get hurt," her mother said softly, but firm.

Touko stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

"Let's just get these ruined clothes off, okay? Then, we will eat supper," her mother said getting up and going upstairs to get fresher clothing.

Touko was surprised, her mother never really acted like this. Did something lucky happen to her?

Whatever it was, she was glad it did. She got up and followed after her mom to her room.

A shadowy figure wandered the street. It looked around aimlessly until resting its eyes on a house. Its shadowed face grew white with a giant smile. The figure looked around and rushed to the woody part of the house, waiting for its residents too fall into their slumber.

A man with brown hair and signs of ageing looked around the house. He felt something bad was going to happen, but he chose to ignore it. He held a young chocolate haired boy with a smile on his face. "Time to go to bed, Black." the man said.

"Okay..." he yawned.

The man escorted the boy to his room. He placed him in his bed and tucked him in. The man then brought out six Pokéballs and brought out the Pokémon. The little boy looked confused, but smiled when his father's Unfezant rested next to him.

"Black, I'm going to let my Pokémon to walk around the house for tonight. Good night." he kissed his forehead and started towards the door.

"Good night!" Black called after him.

Black snuggled closer to the Unfezant. It smiled and cuddled back. Stoutland stayed with them while Haxorus and the other Pokémon left the room.

"I hope it's just a feeling, not déjà vu." Black's father muttered to himself. He got dressed for bed and felt something prodding him. He turned and saw his partner, Serperior. He smiled and pat its head. "My Serperior, we are getting old. Soon one of us will be gone..." he wore a sad smile, "and if I'm gone first, please protect my son." Serperior nodded in understanding and licked his partner's face. The dad just smiled and hugged the snake Pokémon.

As soon everyone's lights were off, the shadowy figure waited for a couple of minutes to make sure everyone was asleep. It slinkily maneuvered around the house and opened the front door. It looked inside, seeing it was all clear and walked in, leaving the front door opened a crack. It walked a couple of steps and saw angry Pokémon. The figure drew out a Pokémon made of blades.

The native Reniculus and Cinccino attacked the Pokémon. with two swift blows to the neck, the bladed Pokémon managed to draw blood. The Cinccino and Reniculus looked shocked and wide eyed at the figure. The figure smiled evilly, "Bisharp, finish them off."

The metal Pokémon nodded and attacked the Pokémon, cutting them up and drawing blood. The red liquid oozed valiantly from the defeated Pokémon. The figure smiled at his accomplishment and continued on upstairs. It soon met up with another Pokémon of tusks. The dragon roared loudly, alerting an intruder was near. It then eyed the silent killers full of hate.

Serperior's head popped up. It heard the Haxorus's warning. It slithered off the bed and gazed at its sleeping trainer. The snake sighed and knew it would be useless to try to wake him from his deep slumber. Serperior came towards the door and peered behind it. It saw a figure with a bloody Bisharp.

It hissed and came back to its trainer, trying to wake him up. The door slowly opened and finally the trainer woke up, but was in a sleepy state. The Bisharp came in first, attacking Serperior, its blades making deep gashes in the scaly body of Serperior.

"Huh? What's going-" he heard a click and saw an ebony figure holding a silver gun.

"Good night," it said in a high, icy voice.

A loud bam rang inside the house. Black looked around, startled. "Dad!" he called out, sitting up and hugging Unfezant close to him. Stoutland growled staring at the door. Slow footsteps were heard among the hallway. It stopped right outside his door; tension was building up. Black looked at the door, hoping it was his father.

The door opened up slowly, but no one was there. Stoutland bravely came close to the door and peered outside. Suddenly a dark pulse pushed back Stoutland and a red Pokémon came in slashing at the mighty dog. Black screamed in horror, and Unfezant jumped away to help its dear friend.

There was a loud click, and Black turned to see a shadowy figure. "Good night kid. Maybe you'll see your father." The shadowy figured pushed the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere in the room. Everything seemed to stop. Black's eyes dilated in fear and sadness. A large bloodied snake panted heavily. It turned its head to Black with forgiveness in its eyes and collapsed to the drenched floor, breathing.

"Hm...Such a sad sight", the figures icy voice progressively got lower. "Not only did that Serperior fail to save his master's life, it also failed trying to save its master's boy and its own life. Such a pity... Bisharp, Guilotine."

The Bisharp's blades grew into a life threatening move. In a flash, the Stoutland was on the ground, not moving. The weakened Unfezant beat its wings angrily.

_"Unfezant...Take the boy and leave," Serperior said weakly_.

_"But...What about you?" Unfezant asked._

_"I will...Fend them off...While you leave." Serperior rose up weakly._

_"But, you'll die!" Unfezant shouted._

_"I made a promise...And I will honor..it...Even if it costs my life...Make sure he lives..." Serperior said, determined._

_Unfezant opened its mouth in protest, but closed it and nodded."If that is what you wish...Dear friend."_

The large bird flew up in the small room and grabbed the boy. "What! Get them!"

Bisharp charged at them, but was knocked off balance by Serperior's leaf blade. Unfezant headed towards the window and broke through, protecting Black from the sprays of shattered glass. Black watched everything go pass him in a haze and passed out. Unfezant flew silently in the night, obviously tired. It stopped at a familiar veranda and collapsed as well.

Black woke up, his vision obscure. He rubbed his eyes and saw he was on a soft bed in a white room. He looked around and saw a big screen...Where was he? "Oh, you're awake!" said cheerful bright voice.

Black saw a pink haired woman coming to his bed side. "It seems you were in a lot of trouble. Do you remember anything?" she said sweetly.

Black thought for a moment and tried to reel in what happened. He remembered the blood, the liquid staining his bedroom and Unfezant and Serperior...

"Where's Unfezant! and Serperior!" Black demanded.

The woman wore a sad smile. "You weren't really hurt at all, were you? Most people usually forget when something bad has happened...Very well...Unfezant is being taken care of now. Despite the injuries it sustained, it seems it will live...And the only Serperior that came in today is in critical condition..." the lady said sadly.

Black looked at her confusingly, he didn't quite understand what it means for a Pokémon to be in critical condition. He was thinking it is when the Pokémon is just fine but needed to get Band-Aids and lollipops. The woman sighed.

"I can take you to see Unfezant if you want, since you are healthy enough." the woman said.

"Okay!" Black said getting off the bed.

The pink haired woman held Black's hand and took him down the somewhat occupied hall. Black watched on as he saw people and Pokémon getting carried away on tables with wheels, and Audino carrying medical stuff. Whenever the Audino passed him, they usually smiled. He smiled back at them and wave at the doctors and patients.

The woman stopped at a doorway and knocked. A doctor opened it and the two started talking. Black looked at the passing people, this time they seemed to be running and holding red...juice in a bag. He then felt a light tug on his hand. "They're ready for us." the woman said softly.

They walked into the room and Black nearly jumped in happiness. He ran over to the bandaged Unfezant and hugged it tightly. The Unfezant also looked happy to see the young boy and returned the embrace.

"You haven't told him yet, haven't you?" said the doctor in charge of the room.

"I just can't bring myself to say his father and almost all his Pokémon are dead." the woman said.

"So you didn't really tell him about how Serperior is doing, eh?" the doctor pushed on.

"It doesn't matter. His friend's mother will tell him," the woman said. "Besides, he's too young to understand."

"And that'll be good. He'll learn," the doctor said coldly.

"I wonder whatever happened to you," the woman said angrily. Before the doctor could reply, she went over to the young boy.

"You have guests that are coming right now to pick you and Unfezant up," the woman said nicely.

"Ooh, I wonder if it is my dad! I'm gonna ask him if we can get ice cream!" he said, completely forgetting what had happened last night.

"Yeah..." the woman said sadly.

Black looked back at her, but she still smiled, and he smiled back. The doctor was rummaging through Unfezant's status and sighed. "Well, it seems the Unfezant can leave," he said.

"What about Serperior?" Black asked.

"Serperior has to stay until it gets better." he said not wanting the woman to slap him or anything.

"Oh, okay." Black said a bit disappointed.

A few minutes later, Black, Unfezant, and the woman were waiting in the lobby. Black waited expectantly for his father, but he saw Touko and her mom coming towards them. "Oh, look, there they are!" the woman said.

Black was a little disappointed, but was still happy. When he was about to say "hi", Touko's mother hugged him tightly. Touko walked over to them, with a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay Black! That's was so terrible!" the lady squeezed him tighter.

"Mom! He's turning blue!" Touko shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Black..." she looked at the pink haired woman.

"I haven't told him yet." she whispered.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Oh...I...Was going to take you out for ice cream!" she made a smooth recovery.

"Ice cream!" Black and Touko shouted happily at the same time. The two rushed toward the exit door with Unfezant, waiting impatiently for Touko's mom.

"Thank you for everything, Nurse Joy." Mom said.

"I'm glad to help in any way!" She smiled.

Touko's mom smiled and rushed towards the eager children.

**:/Seems more than a chapter...What does Touko's Mom say during the ice-cream scene? No one knows...This chapter would be longer with the ice-cream scene and you'll found out soon. **


End file.
